The Scarlet Haired Girl
by blackwing22
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

**Welcome to my first fan-fic!**

**I am sorry for any and all grammar/ spelling errors.**

**This story is based on my own original character named Lilith and what would happen if Erza takes her in.**

**And will be in different POVs.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

Lilith's POV: The girl with scarlet hair, I watched her from the dark of the alleyway. She was talking to _him_, she gets a piece of paper, nods, and leaves. I start running after her because this scarlet haired girl seemed different. She wore an iron chest plate with her hair tied back in one braid down her back. But what caught my eye was the rapier at her side. I followed her from the shadows until she came to the place she was staying. By then it was late and I went back to my 'home'. My place was in an alleyway too narrow for most people, with a box at the back where the alley widened into a square 'room'. This wider area was usually where I spent the nights, and tonight was no different. I sat in one corner beside my box and pulled a silver key from my pocket. For a while I just stared at the key, running my finger across the curves in the metal. I silently slid my key into the keyhole and soon the lid popped up and I grabbed the picture from inside. I turned shut the box, got up and grabbed a bag that was beside the big wooden box. I keep all the food I can get in this bag, so I reach in and pull out an old piece of bread. It had small amounts of mold on the edges, but I bit into it anyway. It tasted better than I expected, so I opened my mouth for another bite while staring at the photo.

_I am truly sorry for your loss, but I have to take what is left for payment. Again I'm sorry..._

"What are you doing back here?" The voice was harsh and scolding, I swung around to see the scarlet haired girl walking towards me. She grabs my shoulders and her eyes pierce through mine.

"Why did you run away?" Her glare still harsh but questioning. Like usual I don't say anything and I try to back away but her grip is too strong. She gives a quiet sigh, and her glare lightens.

"Come on, you're going home, your father is worrying about you." I flinched, and tugged my arm away but she just gripped harder, and walked faster. We walk untill I see the factory. It is a huge gray building, with smaller building around it.

"Ah! Thank you, my fine mage." I turned and saw the man I hated, with a big, victorious smile and I knew he had me.

_No, I`m never coming back. He can chase me or whatever he wants but I`m never coming back._

**That's it for now, but there will be more!**

**Please leave comments and like if I deserve it!**

**Ideas are always welcome (But I may or may not use them)**

...


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith's POV

The girl is talking to the man who ruined my life, he had tricked her as he had tricked everyone else. She thought I had run away from my father. Most of that sentence was true, the only differences is I didn't run away, I escaped. And two, he is not my father. I want to scream at the girl, to tell her the truth, but I can't do it. I can't trust anyone, I don't let anyone hear my voice because I know anything I say will hurt me in the end. More death. More pain. I can't handle that. The girl gets her reward and says she will be staying in town for a while, if we need anything.

"I am sorry I didn't even introduce myself, call me Tsumetai"

"I am Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail guild, pleased to meet you Tsumetai-san" The girl - Erza - bows and leaves. Even after she is gone her words linger. That word, 'guild', it means wizards, just like my mother was. Once she is out of sight, I am pulled into the factory and put into my usual 'room'.

"This is what you get for running away," He says as he chains me to the wall, my hands high above my head and on my knees, "I will not be outsmarted by the likes of you again!" I feel the crack of his whip against my side and grit my teeth in pain. "I am older, wiser, and stronger than you. You can not beat me." Another whip to my ribs.

"I'm still more clever." That gets me three more lashes.

"It seems this is not enough punishment for you," he turns around and I dread what is coming. "I've kept this hot just for you." When he whips me with the burning white chains, my consciousness breaks and I black out. Only for a moment though, for another crippling pain jolts me awake. This goes on for fifteen more lashes, even though ten lashes in, I was coughing blood.

"That's all for today. But believe me, tomorrow it gets worse." That's the last thing I heard before the dark warmth of unconsciousness took me.

Erza's POV

That girl was odd. That was my first thought. But she seemed, scared like she wanted to tell me something but couldn't. When I found her, the first thing I saw were her eyes, and that they seemed to hold sadness. To put it blankly I was worried, she didn't speak to tell me what was wrong she just looked at me with those big, sad, sky blue eyes. So I decide to stay awhile, watching her blue eyes.

I don't see the girl later. For seven days I wait, but she never appears. I am packing and getting ready for the trip home when I see the blaze.

Lilith's POV

Each day was worse than the last. After a week I can barely get one eye open from the swelling. My left eye is swollen shut, while my right takes an effort to open. Luckley the whippings only lasts a week but then a new pain came. Fire. Death. Pain. Cries. My ears are full of all these sounds for the second time in my short five years alive. I am still chained, with my hands stretched too far and my knees on the ground, I look less and less like I'm bowing and more and more like I'm begging for mercy. That is when the factory caved in.


End file.
